


Night Club Cat

by frogs_of_war



Series: Mass Breeding Event [5]
Category: Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: College, Family, Foster Care, Multi, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10106147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogs_of_war/pseuds/frogs_of_war
Summary: Key doesn't care about his dance partners as long as they pay him, except this sexy guy who wants to meet him outside the club. Only Key can't do that because he spends most of his like as a cat.





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key's dance-partner-of-the-moment keeps giving him money. He must want something.

Key danced to the edge of the crowd. His self-designated dance Partner-of-the-Moment looked him down. Key’s clothes were getting too tight. Living in Mrs. N’s garage was too good. He’d grown five inches in the last year and filled out quite a bit. 

Maybe twenty dollars wouldn’t be enough to last the week. He needed new club clothes.

He turned his best smile at the guy. “Thirsty?”

The guy grinned back and motioned the bartender over. He ordered for both of them then handed Key a fifty. “Keep the change.”

Key withheld his sigh as he pocketed the change. He handed his Partner-of-the-Moment a glass and took a sip of his own. It glowed neon blue in the black lights above the bar. Why did everyone think he preferred aesthetics of a drink over the taste? 

“Drink up, beautiful.” Partner-of-the-Moment’s eyes glittered. But good luck getting Key drunk. He had an agreement with the bartender to only serve him virgin drinks. This way Key could drink and dance all night and Terr didn’t have risk serving alcohol to a minor. Despite the sign on the door, if you were pretty enough, the bouncers didn’t check your ID, which was how Key had gotten in the first time.

Key took another sip. He’d rather just down the whole thing in one swallow or better yet, distract his dance partner with something more strenuous, but in Key’s experience his admirers thought that over twenty dollars should allow them more than making out in a corner.

Key was not a rent boy. He had sex with who he wanted to—sometimes after he’d danced with them, they’d bought him drinks and given him a twenty to go freshen up. Condoms were in the bathroom. If the guy followed him into the bathroom to wash his hands and Key asked him to look at some funny graffiti in the last stall or the guy greeted Key with a smile back on the dance floor and Key asked him if he’d like to go out back and cool off and, either way, they ended up having sex against a wall—That didn’t make him a prostitute. He said no as often as he said yes and he was certain he’d had sex a time or two without being handed money. 

Well, pretty sure anyway.

Partner-of-the-Moment set down his drink and put a hand on Key’s ass. This guy wasn’t sexy enough to take such liberties. Key stepped back. Partner-of-the-Moment frowned. “Hey!”

“Hello, Kitten,” said the sexiest voice Key had heard all day. Maybe all year. But being called a kitten hit a bit to close to home. Key turned to give the new comer a flat stare, but the guy’s body matched his voice. He was tall and muscular and his pale hair shown purple under the black lights. His shirt is too tight for street-wear, hugging all those beautiful muscles and the dark jeans were painted on. Hot.

Partner-of-the-Moment stepped between them. “He’s mine. I paid him.”

Sexy barely gave him a glance. “How much?”

“Forty bucks!” 

Key rolled his eyes. 

A fifty appeared in Sexy’s fingers. He pressed it to his lips and held to Key. “Dance with me.”

Key snatched it up and sashayed onto the dance floor. 

Sexy was not at his back. Sometimes Key hated attention but right now he hated being ignored. He turned around. Ex-Partner-of-the-Moment screamed at Sexy, who didn’t look a bit phased. He grinned at Key over the idiot’s head. “Give me just a second to deal with this.”

Key would. He’d give him all night. Key sidled up to a group of girls and they let him join the fun. Two of the girls started a dance contest with him. Others joined. Key stepped back to let the two friends face off. Something cold touched his neck. A water bottle, still sealed. He took a long drink then looked over his shoulder.

Sexy grinned back. “Hello, Kitten. Watching you dance was well worth the money.”

Key blinked at him. Sexy laughed. “Kitten, you are so beautiful.”

That wasn’t worthy of a reply. The dance contest ended in a tie with both girls leaning against the bar. Terr gave them both free drinks. Knowing him, the drinks were more water than alcohol.

“So, Kitten, what are you going to do with the ninety dollars?”

None of his business. “That other guy only gave me twenty-five.”

“Scandalous.” Sexy touched his thumb to his first two fingers and another fifty appeared. It was only sleight of hand so Key refused to be impressed. Sexy tapped the money against Key’s nose. Key grabbed at it. Sexy didn’t let go. “I’ll see you next week? Friday? Saturday?”

Of course Sexy would expect something. No one gave away money like that. But a hundred dollars was a hundred dollars and Sexy was sexy. “Friday.”

Sexy let go of the fifty and Key shoved it into his pocket.

“Until next time.” Sexy reached out but didn’t quite touch Key’s lower lip then dropped his hand. A goodbye? But if Sexy wasn’t interest in a quickie, it was time to get that money somewhere safe. Key turned back at the front door. Sexy met his eye. Key licked his lips. Sexy grinned. 

Key knew what he was doing next Friday night.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key needs something to wear.

That shirt would be perfect. If only the customer holding it up didn’t want it. The lady showed the dark purple shirt to the boy she was with—her son or grandson. Key wasn’t a good judge of age. The kid—five? seven?—whined about going to see the toys. This thrift store didn’t have many, but most were ones Key remembered from when he had time to care about that kind of thing.

The lady followed the boy to the back of the store.

Key pounced.

The shirt was soft and stretchy, too small to try on, but with statically placed slashes, it would be formfitting. He might entice Sexy to—  
Key shoved the shirt back on the rack. He was not going to care how Sexy reacted to Key’s clothes. Sexy was just another guy lining Key’s pockets. Nothing could come of it. Even if Sexy wanted something more, Key couldn’t risk it.

The lady came back, towing the boy, her eyes on the rack in front of Key.

He grabbed the shirt off the rack and put it over his arm with the rest of his stash. If she’d really wanted it, she should have taken it with her.


	3. Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key is getting too interested in his not-so temporary dance partner.

“Kitten.” Warm hands slid just above Key’s arms.

Key spun in place. “Sexy!”

Sexy laughed. “Yasin, but Sexy works too.”

Key licked his lips. He didn’t want to know Sexy’s name. But now that he knew, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Sexy… Yasin.”

Sexy grinned back. “Dance with me?”

Key cocked an eyebrow. “Thought you’d never ask.”

Sexy was as sexy as before, tonight in a silky shirt and tight leather pants. Key had settled for newish jeans so small they exposed his hip bones. He’s cut up the sides, then added grommets and laced it up with shiny elastic. Sexy’s hands were so big they could rest on Key’s hip bones while his fingers played with the slits in Key’s shirt.

Key was really proud of the flower petal pattern of the slits. He’d found the pattern online. The library was a great place.

The girls behind him laughed and one banged into him, forcing him chest to chest—and waist to hips against Sexy. He was very, very hard, but before Key could take advantage of it, Sexy stepped back and turned them both, leaving the drunk girls behind.

After three more songs, they stopped for drinks. Sexy let Key order for them both, so Key picked something delicious. When they tucked themselves into a nice little corner, all Key could think about was the delectable things he was going to do with Sexy.

But they were interrupted. Again.

A twenty appear between Sexy’s fingers. “Stay?”

Key slid the money into his pocket with all the others. He would have stayed anyway, but the money reminded Key, yet again, that Sexy was only a partner-of-the-moment. They had no future together. Key could never be anyone’s boyfriend or even lover.

“What’s got you sad, Kitten?” Sexy rubbed his prickly cheek against Key’s neck then kissed down Key’s shoulder.  
Key leaned back into him. He had no words. None anyone would believe anyway.

“We could meet somewhere else next time.”

What a sweet thought. But… “I better not.”

“I could take you out to dinner?” Sexy kissed the back of his neck.

Then they could go to Sexy’s place and Key could spend the night in a real bed for one. What a beautiful dream: waking beside a warm, sexy body. Breakfast together maybe. Key would never want to leave. “I can’t.”

“I know a place that makes killer fish and chips.”

Key’s belly rumbled.

“I could meet you there.”

Key turned to face Sexy and pretend pouted. “You aren’t offering to pick me up?”

Sexy grinned. “We all have secrets.”

No one could have secrets like Key’s.

“We could walk beside the river hand in hand.”

Key could never have that. He was tearing up. His makeup would be ruined.

“Just think about it.”

A drunk guy staggered into their corner. He pointed at Key. “Hey. You’re that whore, right?”

Key was not a whore! He let the man have it with fist and nail. Sexy lifted him off. “I think you won, Kitten. Maybe we should go outside and cool down.”

They went out the front door. How could Key have been that distracted? Last time he’d let a guy take him out the front door, he’d gotten pushed into a car and had to jump out while it was moving. He’d never rescued those clothes. He looked around. “Where’s your car?”

“I took the tram.”

“You did not.” Why would a guy with that much money to pour on a ‘sweet, young thing’ not have a car? 

“Secrets, remember.” 

Key shook his head. No secrets could explain that.

“Walk me to the bus stop?” Sexy took Key’s hand. 

This whole night as surreal. Key walking with anyone—let anyone someone so sexy—making small talk? Making plans for a real date? Tonight had to be a dream.

Sexy’s hand slipped from Key’s as the bus pulled up. “Tomorrow at 5:30?”

Key nodded. The lump in his throat was too large to speak around. Key watched the bus until to turned. Sexy hadn’t gotten out. He must not have been lying about not having a car, with him anyway. But none of that mattered. Key wasn’t going on the date. Nothing would come of it even if he did. 

Key slunked home, trailing broken bits of his heart. Even hope wasn’t enough for people like him.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key knows he shouldn't get his hopes up. He has too much history. Plus he turns into a cat.

No one was in the woods tonight, so Key just chucked his clothes, rolled them up carefully, and put them in the backpack he’d hidden in the tree. He’d have to take the backpack to his locker at the bus station before it rained again. Or he could just leave them there, turning back into earth. He couldn’t risk going back to the night club. That one anyway. He should probably come back for the money though.

Tomorrow.

Fur was warmer than slashed up clothes. He liked this form better. People were nicer to him, not expecting anything he couldn’t give.

He went home the long way. Tonight wasn’t time to see where his hope had been shattered. He’d really liked that foster home and he’d loved the parents. He’d called them Mom and Dad from the day he met them, the first Mom and Dad he remembered having. When they asked him if he was willing to let them adopt him, he’d cried with joy. Everything had been perfect except for his new older brother.

Even at ten, Key could see how messed up Beck was. Beck had needed the stable home, the loving parents who would never hurt him, and the therapist his adoptive parents had such hope in. What he didn’t need was temptation in the form of a little brother.

Key couldn’t have been ten. Beck had had his tenth and eleventh birthdays while Key lived with them. Key had only gone up to Beck’s shoulder. Was Beck one and a half or two and a half years older? If he could remember, he might be able to figure out his own age. Or maybe not. 

Just after the new year, Beck and Key were left alone together. Looking back, what happened might have been an aberration. If not for missing several therapist appointment due to sickness and foul weather, Beck spending Christmas Eve with his mother’s family, and the two of them being unsupervised for a specified amount of time—Mom’s appointment got moved up so she left just as Dad was supposed to get home, but then Dad called saying traffic was horrible and that he’d pick up dinner, so not to expect him for a half an hour at least—Beck might not have tried to do the thing to Key that no child should do or have done to them. But if Beck hadn’t had it done to him, he never would have thought to do it in the first place.

Key ran. He dove out the back door, ran down the alley and crawled into the first inviting place. The loft over Mrs. N’s garage was still warm and smelled nice. Today she’d left tuna, cheddar, and rice at the bottom of the ladder. She really spoiled him. 

Back then he’d woken to the sound of purring and realized it was him. The first few years as a cat were a blur. He’d come to himself after who knew how long living with the feral cats in the city’s baseball stadium. He’d wandered the city for a while, searching for himself and on the night he passed through this neighborhood, Beck had been sitting at the gate to the alley, rocking, and sobbing Key’s name, asking for forgiveness. Everything had come back to Key, including his own name. 

Key forgave Beck. The poor kid had been through enough.

The family never fostered any more children. Beck was raised an only child like he needed to be. When Key didn’t avoid the house, he would still see Mom and Dad look around when they got home then sigh and continue with their day.

Key longed to go back, to get hugs and love, but how could he say where he’d gone? Mom, I just spent the last few years as a cat. He didn’t want them to see him like this. Beck was set to graduate from a local university next year, according to Mrs. N who kept her little stray abreast of all the neighborhood gossip. That would make him twenty-one? And Key eighteen? nineteen? Somewhere in there. 

He jumped up the ladder. No one had been here since he left. Good. He kneaded the old sleeping bag Mrs. N had left up here for him, then settled down to a good purr. 

Sometime in the night another cat curled up next to him, purring loudly. He felt so safe and warm that he didn’t bristle. He had been alone too long. Maybe he should go on this date, if just for the company. It wouldn’t do to forget to be human.


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key has a date with Sexy. Or Yasin gets Key to sit still by feeding him.

Key spend a crazy amount of time getting ready. He only had two jeans and three shirts fit to walk around town in. This shouldn’t take him this long. But should he wear makeup? Would Sexy even recognize him in street clothes?

Why was he even worried about it? Key would go as plain as he could be and Sexy would realize Key wasn’t worth his time.

Key had found the restaurant as a cat. Riding the bus made the journey shorter. Couples strolled the street and a few larger groups. Key stopped at the edge of the sidewalk and looked in the window. Sexy wasn’t there. Maybe he’d changed his mind.

“Kitten.” Hands brushed down Key’s arms.

Key spun. “You’re late.”

Sexy laughed. “I was waiting for you.”

“Liar.”

Sexy took his hand. “I thought you’d be more likely to actually come in if we went in together.”

The place smelled even better inside. Sexy chose a table by the window. “Fish or chicken?”

Key feigned disinterest. 

“Or both.”

“Both!”

Sexy laughed. “That’s my kitten.”

Key gave him a slow stare. He wasn’t Sexy’s anything.

Sexy leaned across the small table and kissed Key’s nose. Key glared, but Sexy just laughed again. The waiter came and took their order. Sexy chose water to drink, so Key didn’t feel silly doing the same. Bubbles popping in his nose hurt.

“How long have you lived here?”

Key turned from the window. If Sexy was trying an interrogation, he was going to have to try harder. Key ate inquisitive people for breakfast. But no point in chasing Sexy away until after they ate. “As long as I remember.”

Sexy smile softened. Was he always happy or did his face just freeze like that? Then his eyes twinkled. If he was going to ask how long Key remembered, Key was out.

“I’m just visiting.”

Key’s gut sank. Only why should that matter? They would never be anything more than a way to pass the time.

“I was tasked at finding someone for my graduate class.”

“You find them?”

Sexy’s eyes lingered over Key’s skin. Key leaned back. “You better not mean me.”

Other people were way more interesting.

“And what are you supposed to do with your victim when you find them?”

Sexy wiggled his eyebrows.

“What kind of a class?”

“Forensic Research.” Sexy leaned back so the waiter could set a heaping plate in front of him. Key’s was just as big. Sexy thanked the waiter then turned to Key and picked up a fry. “Dig in. I have three fathers.”

The French fries were hot enough to burn Key’s fingers, but that didn’t stop him from filling his mouth. “Three? And how many moms?”

“None. We called them Papa, Baba, and Daddy when we were young.” Sexy bit into a fish strip. 

“We?” The chicken was too good. How was he going to be happy with cat food again?

“I have a lot of siblings.”

Key looked up. “How many is a lot?”

“Well.” Sexy broke open a chicken strip and dipped it in something dark red. “My oldest brothers were born when my fathers were in college. They waited to have more until after they were all out of school. We—my nearest siblings—were an afterthought.”

Key stewed on that sentence while he ate more fish. This one tasted different from the last. “They had more after college and you later, so five? Six?”

Sexy laughed.

“And you dads are a couple? Or whatever. Together?”

Sexy nodded.

“And no mothers?”

“Nope, but my Dad’s parents are both women, so I have three grandmothers.”

“Many people have three grandmothers.” Key took a big bite of fish. Yum.

“And how many do you have?”

Key made a zero with his left hand as he grabbed a handful of fries with his right. Mom’s mom died when Mom was ten and Dad’s mother died in a car accident a few months after Key came to live with them. Nothing before that mattered.

Sexy nodded. “I also have lots of aunts and uncles. My grandmothers were prolific.”

Key swallowed and reached for his glass. “You family trying to breed themselves up for something? To fill the world with Sexys?”

Sexy laughed. “My oldest sister is a renowned beauty. The rest of us are merely in the running.”

Key shrugged. “If you like the kind of thing.”

Sexy grinned. 

Key pointed a fry at Sexy. “So getting back to your fathers, why did they go through all the time and expense to have kids when still in college? Who has money for that?”

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

Key blinked slowly. Sexy must be pulling his leg.

“One of my fathers is Persian, so that’s why I’m called Yasin. What should I call you?”

Nope, Key wasn’t going there. “I thought you preferred Kitten.” 

“If you like it?”

Key stole a chicken strip from Sexy’s plate. What had he said? “You’re called Yasin?

“You just don’t give out your name to anyone.”

Key agreed. “Key.” 

He shouldn’t have done that. 

Sexy nodded. Maybe he’d heard Key’s name at the night club. Key should have expected that. “But don’t use it.”

“In the bedroom?” Sexy grinned. “I promise to only call you Kitten.”

Key rolled his eyes. Sexy laughed. Key stuffed more food in his face.

Sexy cocked his head. “You sure you want me introducing you to my family as Kitten?”

Key’s heart swelled, but reality was sharp. “You won’t be introducing me to anyone.”

“I’d like to.” Sexy dipped a fry in ketchup. “If just as my friend.”

Key had no friends. Well, Terr might be called a friend, and the bouncers. Mrs. N certainly, even if she thought he was just a cat. The library ladies? He talked to them a lot. No, no more than the clerks at the thrift store.

“How long will you be in town?”

Sexy shrugged. “A few weeks.”

Key could enjoy himself for a few weeks. “You said something about the river?”

“Sure you don’t want more?” He offered Key his last strip of fish. 

Key snatched it up. “If I’m still hungry, you’re buying me ice cream.”

Sexy laughed. “Then I’ll make sure you’re hungry.”

Key grinned back. He could live with that.


	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key wanders his neighborhood and finds out everyone has secrets...

Key batted at a rock. How long before Key got more than kisses? He wanted Sexy against a wall or, better yet, in a bed. If Sexy was staying in town for weeks, he had to have a hotel or a room somewhere. Why hadn’t he invited Key over?

Maybe Key had enough to rent a room for the night. But he’d need all that for living on. Would anyone be willing to rent to someone with no ID? Would he want to rent from someone who was?

Key sighed.

Mrs. N was watering her flowers. Key rubbed against her leg, then batted at the falling water. 

“Kit, stay out of that.” Mrs. N lifted her watering can. “I put fertilizer in it this time.”

Key sniffed at the wet plant, then wandered off as if he hadn’t understood her. Amberly, a neighbor girl, was bouncing a ball in the alley. She never tried to pick him up.

“Kit!” Amberly set her ball aside and held out her hand. Key sniffed it. She backed into her own yard and sat down. He climbed into her lap and let the petting commence. 

“Would you like a tea party, Kit? Hailea is with her mom today, so no one is going to try to put you in a baby bonnet.” Hailea was Amberly’s stepsister. Their dads moved in together after Amberly’s mother died and Hailea’s parents broke up. The men were great at barbecuing and often left him something good to eat.

Was that charcoal next to the brick grill? Key went over to look. That was charcoal. They only brought it out of the shed when they were going to use it. Pork, chicken, beef, or fish? He knew where he was eating tonight.

“Come on, Kit!” Amberly came out the back door with her little table. “The front yard today?”

Key came reluctantly. Amberly always gave him good treats, but her family lived next to Mom and Dad. Their cars were both in the driveway. Maybe they were dancing in the living room to those old-timey songs they loved so much. The front door opened. 

“I’m so glad you came to see us.” Mom wiped a tear with the back of her hand. Who had hurt Mom? Key would make them regret it. 

Dad put a hand on Mom’s shoulder. “To think… Will you…?”

“I’ll help in every way I can,” said Sexy of all people. “You know how to get a hold of me.”

Dad nodded.

“Thank you.” Mom held Sexy’s hand a bit too long, but Dad just tried to smile.

Key rubbed against his leg. Dad looked at Sexy. Sexy nodded. Then Dad bent down and rubbed the back of Key’s neck. Mom hurried inside. Sexy grinned at Key and sauntered off. Why was he here? What had he said to Mom and Dad? Why were they both upset and glad he’d come?

Key followed Sexy down the sidewalk. At the corner Sexy turned. Key cut across the Hazelton’s lawn, but when he got to the sidewalk, Sexy was gone.

He hadn’t gotten into a car. There hadn’t been time for him to drive away. Key sniffed around. Sexy had just vanished. Key traced his steps.

“Kit!” Amberly was setting up her dolls on little chairs. “I’m almost ready.”

She fussed a bit. All Amberly’s dolls smelled nice. “I just need to get our refreshments. Dad might have something you’ll like.”

“Amberly,” Mom came across the grass, carrying a bowl. “I saw you were having a party and I was wondering if you needed something for Kit here.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Marlow.” Amberly grinned. “That’s perfect. Be right back.” She scampered into the house.

Key moved to the far side of the table as Mom set the bowl down. 

“I need to apologize to Mrs. N for all the bad thought I had about her, naming her little stray after my Kit, my Christopher.” Mom wiped a tear. “Beck saw you turn into a cat.”

Key took another step back, but Mom didn’t try to touch him.

“He thought he was crazy. We didn’t know what to think, but the clothes you left on the porch had cat hair in them. Beck refused to explain. We were all so upset and frightened.” Mom held out her hand. “But we love you and missed you every single day.” Mom but down her hand with a sigh. “When you’re ready, come and see us. Of course you could just be a normal cat.”

She got to her feet as Amberly’s screen door closed with a bang. Her arms were too full of tray to close it slowly. Key ran across the yard and poked around in the flowers. What had Mom meant? Who was Christopher? Did she mean Key? 

Cziske was Key’s surname. He’d been teased about it in school, but Christopher? He didn’t recognize Christopher. And the name Kit was so wrapped up in what Mrs. N called him… Had she called him Kit as a boy too?

Key needed some time to think.

“Kit?” Amberly looked up from her table. “Everyone’s served. It’s time to eat.”

Key wandered back over. Amberly scolded a doll for being too greedy. She’d probably picked that up from Hailea, whose mother was always putting her on a diet. Eight-year-olds who were served healthy foods in reasonable amounts didn’t need to go on diets. The dolls had each had three baby carrots and two chocolate chips on their plates and fuzzy orange juice in their little cups. This was not a Daddy planned Tea Party. Those were elaborate, including things like radish roses and apple swans.

His bowl didn’t have dry kibble in it, like it would have if Amberly had asked her Dad. This fish and rice might have been leftovers. It tasted as good as it smelled. After he finished eating, he sat on Amberly’s lap and got pets.

Mrs. N came around the block and she and Mom talked. They kept looking at Key. What were they saying?

“Hello to you too, Kit.” Mrs. N knelt and held out her hand. “My concern finally made its way to through the University’s bureaucracy and they sent us a graduate student.”

She turned to Mom. “I wasn’t about to risk Kit’s sanity by trying to do it myself. I’m not sure how much he remembers, but I don’t think he would have stayed this long if he didn’t remember anything.”

“That nice Yasin said it wasn’t just luck he ended up back home.” Mom sucked in a breath.

Mrs. N patted her arm. “There there. Kit dear, I left some clothes you might fit in your loft.”

That was nice of her, but Key wasn’t ready for any of this.


	7. Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key finds he's not the only one who can turn cat

Key slumped on a park bench. What was he going to do? Dogs ran back and forth through the dog park. Kid’s shrieked and yelled from the playground. Everyone was here with someone except him. 

A giant leopard cat jumped on the bench beside him. Key held out his hand. “I haven’t met you before.”

He knew all the cats, domestic and feral, in the neighborhood. He would have remembered this beautiful beast.

The cat sniffed him and climbed in his lap. 

“Whoa, beautiful. Watch your feet.”

The cat kneaded his legs and rubbed up against him.

“All right, all right. I’ll pet you.”

The cat’s fur was even softer than it looked. He didn’t have a collar. “Where do you live, beautiful? You have to have a home; you’re so well taken care of.”

The cat sniffed his neck then jumped down. Watching him walk away made Key feel more alone than ever. The cat stopped, turned his head, and blinked. Key got up and followed him. Under the trees, the sounds of playing were muted. They walked on until the cat went off trail. Key stopped. This “path” led to where he kept his backpack.

The cat blinked at him again. Key did his best to follow. The path was much more difficult with his greater height and lesser coordination. Human bodies were weird.

Or did he only think that because he’d spent most his life as a cat?

In the small clearing by Key’s favorite tree, the cat sniffed about, turned three times, and blinked. Then Sexy was standing in the cat’s place in all his naked glory.

Key fell to his knees. Sexy knelt in front of him. “I can’t say I’ve ever had that reaction before.”

“No?” Key looked him down. Anything was better than thinking.

Sexy laughed. He laid his head on Key’s shoulder. “You’re not alone.”

Key choked up. He couldn’t breathe.

“There are many of us. I want you to meet my fathers, siblings, and all their kids.”

Key wiped his nose. A thought stuck in his throat. He swallowed hard. “Not all… people who turn into cats are related to you?”

Sexy laughed. “No. Familiars got their abilities many different way, just like wizards did.”

Key blinked at him.

“Sorry, not ready for that yet I gather. Not all blue eyed people are related. Or all red headed people.”

Okay. “You came here to find me.” 

“My team and I split up. They went to research the past of a family of familiars that disappeared in the area twenty years ago. I’m here to look around. I recognized you as a familiar the first time I saw you. I’m not even sure you’re related to the family.” Sexy took Key’s hand. “But here you are, a familiar who doesn’t know who he is.”

Key pulled his hand away. “You had to help.”

“It wasn’t a hardship.” Sexy’s body was much too close. And he was as perfect as Key had imagined. Change of subject. “Was the family Cziske? My caseworker said I was found in a blanket with key chain with that word on it.”

“Sis-key?”

“C-Z-I-S-K-E. I learned early that that meant me. It was on the folders with my stuff inside.”

“The Marlows say you were given the name Christopher, but that you didn’t respond to it.”

“They called me Kit?”

“That seemed to fit you. You were always kitten like.” Sexy grinned. “And you responded to Kit at least as often as a cat would.”

Key hung his head. 

“I’m one of thirteen, so I pretty much respond to any of their names as well as my own.”

“Thirteen!”

“It was going to be three batches of three, except my oldest sister decided to be born, so the middle batch was four, then my grandmother, who studies fertility, figured out how to get three or more parents genes into a baby without invasive treatments. So of course my fathers had to try it, and familiars don’t do well in litters of one.”

“Your family’s weird.”

Sexy nodded. “But thirteen isn’t that big of family where I’m from.”

“Without invasive treatments?” What a funny thing to get caught up on. “Wouldn’t all of you be? What woman would want to carry three?”

“Dad and Papa carried us. Males familiars carry the kittens as often as the female.” Sexy frowned. “Maybe more, since we seem to have more sons than daughters.”

A baby inside Key’s belly? “Weird.”

“As weird as this?” Sexy turned back into the cat.

Key squinted. “You’re that cat who joined me the other night.”

Sexy rubbed up against him. 

“If thirteen is normal, how many is a lot?”

“I know a couple who had five for their first litter, six for their second and have had about a dozen kids under five for… as long as I can remember.”

Key put a hand on his gut. “We aren’t going to do that.”

Sexy licked his paw. “Grandma told us the trick to keep it three or under.”

“What about just one?” How did anyone take care of infant twins, let alone six?

Sexy froze. “It isn’t good for familiars to be alone.”

“Like I am?”

“Like you were.” Sexy pushed Key, not just over but in a way that made him want to turn cat. Key squirmed out of his clothes. Sexy groomed him. Being with another cat person, familiar or whatever, was the best feeling on earth.


	8. Part Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy gives Key his strength to face his past

Sexy walked Key back to his neighborhood. Key slowed as he neared his parents’ house. Sexy ran his fingers across Key’s lips. “You can do this.”

Key knew he could. He’d even talked himself into doing it today. Putting it off would just mean sleepless nights until he got it done. “I know.”

“They love you.”

Key covered his face. Knowing that just made the whole situation worse. “Will they ever forgive me?”

Sexy lifted Key’s chin. “Your actions were understandable. How would one of them do any different?”

“You’re not just saying that?”

“You’ll see.” Sexy took his hand and led him to the start of the walkway that ended in Mom and Dad’s porch. They were right inside the door trying not to seem to be looking out. They’d done this when Beck took Key out the first time to meet the neighborhood kids.

Key’s hand tightened on Sexy’s. “Walk with me? To the door?”

Sexy kissed to top of Key’s head. “As far as you want to go, I’m yours.”

Key rolled his eyes. Sexy laughed, which made Key laugh too. He took the first step onto the walk and Mom opened the door. “We thought you might prefer to meet on the porch.”

Dad came out the door with a heavily ladened tray, but Key couldn’t see what was on it. His eyes were too full of tears. “Mom. Dad.” He stumbled up the stairs and Mom’s arms were around him. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Tears came quicker. Mom and Dad were crying too. Mom kept wiping her face with a damp tissue. “Kit, you’re home.”

It took forever for everyone to sit down. Mom handed him a cup of tea, the tears bright in her eyes. “I don’t know how you take it.”

“I haven’t had tea in ages.” Key took the cup. He tasted it and decided on milk and a daub of honey. 

Dad took a picture. “I’m sending this to Beckett.”

Key set down his cup. “He’s not coming?”

Mom and Dad looked at each other. Dad cleared his throat. “He thought…”

Key grasped Sexy’s hand. “Beck is the reason I’m here. Back in the neighborhood. One night I heard him crying.” Key took a deep breath. “In all the new homes I’ve ever had, all the groups and families I stayed with, Beck was the first to ask what he should call me. I told him Key and on that night years later I heard him call my name and I knew he meant me and…” Key took a deep breath. “And I remembered you and Beck and who I was.”

Mom licked her lips and glanced at Dad. “Beck blames himself for you leaving.”

Key shook his head. “He was a child, doing what he had been taught to do until he came to live with you.”

Dad handed Mom another tissue. “That’s what we told him. He picked an out of state school because he thought if he wasn’t here…” Dad clearer his throat. “You might come home.” 

“I wanted to come home.” Key’s voice broke. He wiped his face on the offered tissue. “But at first I couldn’t remember.”

“A flawed suppression spell. I think it merely made you forget the possibility of shifting instead of also suppressing the act of shifting. So once you were in cat form, you forgot you’d ever been anything else.”

“Until I heard Beck call my name.”

“It must have been losing its strength unless you were in your former neighborhood entirely by accident. We may never know.” Sexy sipped his tea. 

“And once I remembered and realized how long I’d been away, I was too scared to come home.”

Mom nodded. “Mrs. N took you in. She knew what you were, then who you were, but never told us.”

Key slumped into his seat. “She didn’t tell me she knew either. All this time I could have been sleeping in her guest room.”

Or home.

Mom licked her lips. “Do you suppose you were waiting for someone to say they knew?”

Dad patted her knee then reached for a cookie. “Easier than coming out, I suppose.”

Talking about coming out. “I am gay.”

Dad nodded. ‘We figured that out while you were with us. It took us longer to figure out Beckett was, with his history and all. He was devastated to find out that as your legally adopted brother he couldn’t also be your bride. Poor kid.”

“But,” Key cleared his throat. “You never formally adopted me. Did you?”

Dad sighed. “Everything pretty much halted after you disappeared. But please don’t get his hopes up. He’s been though enough.”

Mom looked from Key to Sexy with a smile. “No point in bringing it us now.”

But…

Sexy put a hand on his arm and followed Key to his feet. “Thank you for today. I’ll take Key for tonight. We can talk again tomorrow.”

The goodbyes were as tearful as the welcome, but Key couldn’t forget how they’d just dismissed Beck’s feelings. He just nodded each time they said “see you tomorrow” until he could get away.

Sexy took Key’s hand. “Here or my place?”

Key looked up.

“To talk.”

“What about my place?”

“And risk you parents sneaking in for a quick peek?”

Mom, at least, would now that she knew where he lived.

Sexy flashed a grin. “I might not want to be interrupted.”

Key cocked a brow. “What makes you think I’ll mind being interrupted?”

Sexy laughed. “My place? I’ll show you why I don’t bother with a car.”

Key narrowed his eyes at sexy, but took his offered hand. Then they just strolled down the sidewalk. Until suddenly they were walking beside a unfamiliar building. The air even smelled different. Sexy grinned. “My home. Dorm anyway. I could live with my parents, but I wanted a little freedom before I settled down.”

Key was just a fling. Was that better or worse than Sexy demanding he decide his future now when his life was so up in the air?

Sexy’s room was a single and on the top floor. Half the people in the halls were in cat form. This whole place felt comfortable and scary at the same time.

Sexy dropped his jacket on the back of a chair. “Make yourself at home.”

Key glared at the bed. “You expect me to sleep with you.”

Strings would be attached now that Key knew Sexy as more than just a face and body. Did Key want strings? Why was the thought of losing Sexy so painful? And what about Beck? Key needed time to think.

“Before I say just how many cats will fit of a bed that big, let me remind you that I have three fathers.” Sexy took Key’s hand and got on his knees, directly into Key’s line of sight. “I don’t know Beckett or how he feels, but I’d like to be with you tonight, even if you decide against forever.”

Tears came out of nowhere, Key couldn’t have stop them if he’d tried. Sexy brushed a tear away with his thumb. “May I comfort you?”

Key nodded. This sex was different than any he’d experienced. Both softer and deeper. He could feel it in his soul. Sexy was part of him and would be forever. Key snuggled against his warm body as his own cooled from the afterglow. “I’m not looking forward to tomorrow.”

Sexy ribbed his cheek against Key’s head. “Should we go see Beckett?”

Key sat up. “You know where he is?”

“I know the school. He won’t be hard to find.”

“But how will we get there?”

Sexy laughed. “Same way we got here. We are significantly farther from your place than your place is from Beckett’s college.”

“Beck. He prefers Beck. At least he used to.” Key slid back against Sexy’s welcoming side. “I… I hardly knew him before and I don’t know him now.”

Sexy kissed Key’s head. “You know he loves you, even if it’s not the in love kind. He wouldn’t still hurt if you’d meant nothing to him.”

“I don’t want him to hurt.” 

Sexy’s heart beat steadily under Key’s ear. “He was your first crush?”

“My only crush.”

Sexy’s heart speed up. He wasn’t a robot after all. Key sat up again and looked down at his beautiful lover. “You aren’t a crush. I think I’m feeling something deeper for you.”

Sexy grinned. “Think?”

Key burrowed against his side. “It’ll take time to see how well we mesh.”

“How stuck we are together.”

Key looked up and glared. “It’s only stuck if it’s bad.”

Sexy turned them over. “Not what I meant at all. Snug. Tight. Anchored. Bonded like glue.”

“Anchored. Show me how we’ll get more tightly anchored together.”

Sexy stared at the wall over Key’s head. “Well, I could introduce you to my friends and my parents and start introducing you to my siblings and their families. That will take a while. I can show you the places I like to go and take you to my favorite places to eat.”

Food would be good. Later. “Why don’t you start with what we can do in bed.”

Sexy grinned. “Why don’t I?”

But those weren’t caresses. They were tickles. Two could play at that. Sexy, it turned out, was even more sensitive to tickles than Key. His laughter made Key laugh harder. When was the last he’d laughed at all? Key lay back and caught his breath. “You know, I like you.”

“Good.” Sexy grinned. “I like you too.”

“But.”

“But?” Sexy turned to Key.

“But just because I’ve only had casual sex in the past don’t mean that I think of all sex that way.”

Sexy licked his lips. “Understood.”

“So first I want to have you inside me.”

Sexy’s grin returned. 

“Then I want us to turn into cats and groom each other.”

“And?”

“Then I want you to take me to your favorite place to eat, so I can stuff myself. Then we can go to sleep.”

“And tomorrow?”

“Sex. Breakfast. Find where Beck is. Then you keep me busy until we can see him. After that I’ll probably need to attention before I face my parents again.”

“I know just the kind of attention.” He ran a up Key’s arm. “Shall I get started?”

Key got him going with a kiss, but he was still to slow and tender. “Faster, Sexy, faster.”

Sexy laughed, which meant he wasn’t giving his all. “Impatient.”

“Hard. And. Fast,” Key panted.

“That’s all you know,” Sexy purred. “Let me give you a taste of a different flavor.”

“Tomorrow. Please, Sexy.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Yes! Just please, Sexy.”

“Anything for you.” And then he gave Key exactly what he wanted.


	9. Part Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key wants Beck to get to know the now-him

“If what we had the first time was vanilla and I’m used to chocolate, what was this morning?” Key bounced his foot. Beck was on his way back from a study group. Sexy had suggested that they wait in Sexy’s dorm, but Key wanted to be closer. This park was across from Beck’s dorm. 

Sexy stretched out his legs. His long sexy legs. “Our first time was cheesecake. Much too rich to be vanilla.”

“French vanilla?”

After dinner, Sexy had taken him to a ice cream place that offered as many free samples as each customer would take. The basil ice cream had been surprisingly good.

“Maybe. This morning was cinnamon toast.”

Key laughed. “That’s not the way this works. If I asked for that in the evening, would it still be a breakfast food?”

“Cinnamon toast is a good snack no matter the time of day.”

Key leaned against Sexy and looked up through his eyelashes. “Was this morning a good snack?” He fluttered his eyes. “I thought it was a feast.” 

Slow sex turned out to be just as pleasurable as quick sex, just as achy, and just as addicting. And somehow more intense. 

Sexy bit is grinning lip. “It’s all in the hips.”

Key batted at him. “I think I’ll need it a couple more times before I decide. Cinnamon toast just sounds so undignified.”

“What flavor would sound more serious?”

Key ran his fingers through his hair. “What flavor would signify that you had me screaming? I’m surprised your neighbors didn’t complain.”

“Nothing they haven’t done themselves.”

Key stood up straight, put his hands on his hips, and pretended to be offended. “I assure you, I’ve never screamed for your neighbors.”

Sexy laughed, but then his eyes past Key. Key turned around. “Beck.”

Beck was muscle bound. He’d been headed that was even at twelve, but he must have had a gym in his past. His arms were frozen partly spread and his backpack hung from the crook of his arm. His eyes kept going to Sexy. He licked his frowning lips. Key stepped into the half hug. “Beck, I’ve missed you so.”

Beck sniffed. “Key.”

Sexy leaned over Key. “You got this.”

He did. He stepped back. “Your room?”

Beck gestured with his shoulder. “But where’s he going?”

“I have his number, don’t worry.”

Beck sucked in a breath. “I wasn’t worried.”

This wasn’t a conversation for an audience. “Your room?”

“This way.” Beck looked the way Sexy had gone, then started for the left hand building. “I’m on the second floor. Co-ed.”

Key nodded. Lots of people said hi to Beck, but he mostly only grunted. Just outside his door a guy patted his arm. “Call me, all right?”

Beck nodded and unlocked the door. Becks room was a double. His space was a bit messy, but his dorm mate’s was uncomfortable spotless. Beck dropped his beg. “We get along. Mostly. Just don’t put anything on his side.”

Key carefully stepped into Beck’s section. Beck piled his dirty clothes up. “I didn’t know to expect you until after I’d left this morning.”

This was just as hard as he’d expected. “I didn’t come to critique your cleaning habits. I came to see you.”

Beck flung himself onto his bed. “You just had to wait until you already had a boyfriend, didn’t you?”

“Sexy’s the person who talked to Mom and Dad for me. He’s the reason I stopped being scared to come home at all.”

All the fire sank out of Beck. “Scared.” He covered his head with a pillow then peeked out. “Sure you want to be alone with me? Your boyfriend could hold your hand as you confront me.”

Key sat down beside him and tugged at the pillow. “I’m not scared of you.”

Beck tugged the pillow out of Key’s grip and put it under his head. “You sure of that?”

“I’ve had lots of time to think about it. I’m glad I left when I did.”

Beck grunted then pulled the pillow against his stomach and curled around it. Key ached for hurting him, but the puss had to come out before the wound could heal. “If it had been any later, the adoption would have gone through and I’d only ever be your brother.”

Beck wiped his face on his pillow. Key touched his leg. “Could you imagine us, growing up together, all the hormones of being a teenager, and unable to touch each other.”

Beck laid his hand over Key’s. “You wanted something more.”

Key lifted Beck’s hand. His fingers were thicker and not as long as Sexy’s, but with way more calluses. Calluses felt great if used correctly. “I still do.”

Beck sat up and yanked back his hand. “You have a boyfriend.” He sneered. “Or is he just a sex friend with a car?”

Key leaned back and looked at the ceiling. “I still do, but maybe you don’t. Sexy’s okay with it. We’ve only know each other a week. We’re not engaged or anything.”

“A week?”

“And he’s okay with… with us?”

“He’s got three fathers—”

Beck sat up. “I’ve got four. Five counting Dad, the only one not a piece of garbage.”

“Three fathers that live—and sleep—together. A dad, a pop, and a baba or something. I haven’t met them yet.”

“Weird.”

“They’ve been together for decades. I guess if it works for them, it might work for us. If you want there to be an us.”

Beck slumped. “So he’s okay with it as long as I’m okay with it. You’ll have sex with him too.”

“I’m okay with it as long as your okay with it. I have had completely consensual sex with more people than I can count.”

Beck’s eyebrows went together. “You’re only nineteen. Consensual, my foot.”

“As you might have guessed, I spent many years as a cat.” Such a weird thing to have to say. “Despite what Sexy calls me, I am quite grown up as a cat.”

“What does he call you?” 

What a silly thing to get hung up on in that truly fantastical paragraph. “Kitten.”

Beck surged to his feet. “How dare he!”

Key shrugged. “Everyone else calls me Kit. I don’t see much difference.”

“That arrogant—”

Key held up a hand. “You don’t even know him. Stop thinking about him. Just think about me. Would you like to kiss me?”

Beck froze. 

Key stepped up in front of him. “Would you?”

Beck took a deep breath. “If I kiss you, he’ll kiss you too.”

“I had sex with Sexy twice this morning, and will probably have another go tonight. Kiss me if you want to kiss me, but only think about me.”

Beck leaned down and kissed Key like it was his first kiss, all force and saliva and gasps. Key took over. He had much more practice. Beck’s mouth went slack. Oh. Beck had so many bad memories. Key gently pulled away. “I take it that you haven’t been practicing.”

Beck sank onto the bed and covered his face. “I…”

Key hugged him. “Give it time.”

“Shouldn’t a decade have been enough time.” Beck let out a sob.

Key petted his hair. “Your beautiful and I love you.”

“You can’t!”

“Just watch me.” He tilted Beck’s face up and gave him gentle kisses across his cheeks. When he got to Beck’s lips, Beck opened his moth, but Key didn’t give in to temptation. Beck mewed deep in his throat. Key let his tongue flick in before pulling away. “We’ve got our lives a head of us. What’s a month or a year until we get it right?”

“What if I can never get it right? What if I always think of them?”

“Then we’ll have to try something different. Ever been kissed by two guys at once?”

Beck leaned away. “Why do you call him Sexy?”

“Because he is and that’s what I called him before I found out his name.”

“What is his name?”

Key shrugged. “He said to call him Yasin because his people don’t share there true names or something. Anyway calling him Sexy embarrasses him, so it’s fun.”

Key pulled off his shirt then held out his hand. “Your phone.”

Beck stared at Key’s chest as he slowly pulled his phone from his pocket. Key sent a quick text to Sexy then called Mom and Dad. Mom answered. Key unlaced his shoes. “Hi, Mom. I’ve decided to spend the day with Beck. If that’s all right?”

“Kit dear, are you sure?”

“I’m a lot different than Beck imagined. I want to let him get to know the real me.”

“Probably a good idea. But…”

“Would you like to speak to him?” Key handed over the phone before she could reply. Beck took forever getting it to his ear. “Hi, Mom.”

Key pulled off his shoes and sock, then his pants. Since he went commando, that was it. He pushed down Beck’s covers and sat in the middle of his bed. Then stretched. Beck gapped at him.

Sexy sauntered in and relocked the door behind him. He too pulled off his clothes. They looked at each other, then at Beck and promptly turned into cats.

Beck dropped the phone. Mom squawked something from the other end. Beck picked up the phone without taking his eyes off them. “Sorry, Mom. Key and his friend just turned into cats. Yeah. Right in front of me. Ok. Yeah. Ok. Uh huh. I know. Yeah, sure I know. Ok. Yeah. Goodbye.”

Beck dropped his phone into his dirty laundry and buried it. “She wants me to remember that you’re taken and I should just be happy that you’ll always be my brother.”

He grabbed a tissue and turned away,

Key and Sexy shared a glance. Key sighed. “Maybe you should.”

Sexy turned back into a human. “Dear sweet Beck. Isn’t it wonderful that I asked him to explore polygamy with me.”

Beck turned toward the bed. “What?”

Key turned human. “You being with us is Sexy’s idea. He couldn’t bare the thought that I’d leave him for you.” Key gave Sexy a slow blink that brought his grin back. “This was the compromise.”

Beck allowed himself to be led to the bed, but he balked at laying down until Key and Sexy were cats again. They crawled over him and purred. Beck petting both of them. “I think this might be enough for me. We don’t even have to kiss if you don’t—”

Key turned human and from his superior position bent down for a kiss. He gestured for Sexy to join in and did their best to make Beck forget his past. He was a pretty good kisser when thoroughly distracted. They also had pretty good sex without Beck having to take off any of his clothes. He laid between them and sighed. “You make it all so easy.”

Sexy purred while in human form. Key was going to have to learn to do that. Key kissed Beck’s neck. “You make it so easy. Sexy dear, you’re going to have to find him a job after he graduates.”

“I will do my best, Kitten.”

“Hey,” said Beck. “Why don’t you call me by a nickname?”

Sexy laughed. “Best keep with Beck. Or he’ll shout ‘Hotty’ or ‘Hunk’ across a pizzaria crowded with all of your friends and some of your family, and you’ll be forced to respond. I don’t expect to ever live it down.”

Key buffed his fingernails on the Beck’s shirt. “You called me Kitten first.”

Beck sighed. “I don’t think I’d mind. In front of my friends anyway. The only family I have are Mom and Dad. They’d freak.”

“They will freak when they find out I love you.” Key ran his hand down Beck’s chest. “I’m going to tell them.”

Beck grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Not right away, please. They’re paying my tuition.”

“Okay, my pet.” Key kissed his hand. “I’ll think of some other way to not complete the adoption.”

Beck sat up. “What am I going to tell my therapist?”

Sexy propped up on his elbow. “Does yours know about the Wizarding World, familiars and all that?”

“People who turn into cats? She thinks it signifies broken trust or something. I know what I saw.”

Key pulled Beck back down inti the bed. “You do, you did. I love you.”

Beck finally relaxed. Key nuzzled his neck. Beck wasn’t in the right mood for kisses.

“We have familiar therapists too. Or at least people familiar with familiars. My fathers sent my litter mates to a demon therapist.”

“Demon!” Beck tried to sit up, but Key was too comfortable to let him move. 

“He’s really nice. Always had candy on his desk. I saw him a few times myself, just for long enough to assure my parents that my brothers closeness was not affecting me too badly. I was the odd one out, but with all my siblings and cousins, aunts and uncles, nieces and nephews… I was never lonely.”

Key cocked and eyebrow. “Closeness?”

Sexy nodded. “My parents kept them apart until they were old enough, according to their therapist, to decide for themselves. They lasted six months together, broke up for two years, and are back together with a third guy who my parents really like. So even if the adoption does go through, no one is going to shame you for it.”

“That’s weird.”

Key teased Beck’s hair. “Any weirder than us?”

He dropped a kiss on Beck’s forehead. Beck shrugged. “But when you tell Mom and Dad you’re dating two men, can you call us Sexy and Hunk or something. Come out without outing me?”

Key scooted down to rest his head on Beck’s shoulder. “As long as they don’t see us together. I don’t think we’d be able to hide our feelings.”

“Being out to one side of the family is better than none.” Sexy kissed his shoulder. “On that thought, should we go back to the pizzeria so you can embarrass me some more?”

Beck stiffened under Key, so Key sat up and displayed himself in a stretch. “But Beck will have to change his clothes first. Flaunting our lover is one thing, having him wear his spunked-on clothes is quite another.”

Beck bit his lip. “I’m going too?”

“Of course you’re going.” Key pulled Beck to his feet. “We need to get you an appointment with a therapist who believes you, and look for a place to live once you graduate.”

Sexy rolled out of bed. “Until then Hunk here,” he stopped to admired Beck’s body as he changed his clothes, “can stay with me weekends.”

Beck stopped. “What about Key?”

“Kitten is a cat. He comes and goes as he pleases.” Sexy smiled at Key. “But I hope my bed beats Mrs. N’s garage loft.”

Key sauntered up to Sexy and kissed him. “Hotty, we mustn’t forget the most important reason to eat with Sexy.”

Beck covered the last of his handsome skin. “And what would that be?”

“Embarrassing Sexy in front of his friends.”

Sexy blushed and laughed.

Beck sat on his bed and put on his shoes. “Key, you aren’t at all how I remember you.”

Sexy sat beside him, ready to go. “He’s better, right?”

Beck nodded slowly. The two shared a smile then turned to watch Key take his time getting dressed.


End file.
